


Peggy's Back?

by NavyDream



Series: Tony Stark's misadventures [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/pseuds/NavyDream
Summary: Peggy's back because Tony invented a time travel machine to be able to speak with his dad, but being Tony Stark means things tend to backfire quite quickly. Will this affect the relationship he was trying to build with Steve?





	

Thanks for reading! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ I hope you enjoyed, I'm not very talented at writing fanfiction but I can do fan comics.
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://navydream.tumblr.com/) (It's mostly Sherlock related stuff but there's Stony in there occasionally) Part two will be posted first there as I make the new pages, thank you very much ♥


End file.
